cakedude222fandomcom-20200213-history
THE SHODOWN´z Ep1 Seal´s V.S Pig´s!
Welcome to THE SHOWDOWN´z! This is a new kinda page series where we test 2 things or thinglets or whatever you wanna call them in (not so epic) shodown where YOU get to vote for the winner, there are 4 rounds in the competision and if the winner dosnt show up in 4 rounds its gonna be a time for the 5th round. Its gonna be 1 round per 1 day, the whole thing is done with in 5 days of voting, right after the round´s end voting can start. Today we have 2 animals in the ring to face each other in a seal clubbing (really you shouldnt do that )or ham battering competision. Also look Pig´s Nature stuff ep1 and Seal´s Nature stuff ep2 and also Bacon . The rules for this competision are: No seal can go to the moon becouse, just yeah. Pigs cant magicly turn into bacon after the 1st round. Extra rule: VOTE! And 1 round per day is a preatty good time isnt it? ''P.S.: Cake came up with the idea '' (not the amazing rules, the whole Pigz vs seals! Danke Shön) --Cakedude222 (talk) 07:45, July 5, 2013 (UTC) --REPLY user:Korppufin No talk becouse you wont need it 19:23 5th of July 2013 Finnish time. ROUND 1! Inteligence... The 2 are both inteligent in the way of getting food and constantly trying to concuer the human world, but this round is all about your opinion, witch of these cute litlle mother truckers do you think is the more inteligent one, the thinking seal or the wellington pig. The thinking seal is inteligent enough to plan his attack strategys and the way it hunts by laying down in the icy landscape and thinking its sealy head full of difrent strategys how its legless form can jump up and bite your legs of and at the same time converting you to a seal. And then the wellington piglet is smart enough to put his litlle wellies on in the rain so hes litlle stubby legs dont get dirty, with this invention the litlle bacon paccage could kick the seal into the moon but becouse the seal whould eat this porky piece of inteligence the fight whould be a bit wierd. But this wasnt about fighting, well kinda is but a fight of inteligence. What do you think? Do you think the seal is smarter than the pig? Or the other way around? Vote for your opinion, the most hitting vote will be introduced in the start of the 2nd round when we announce the winner of this round! WINNER OF ROUND 1!!! Is the wellington pig! Voters for this round: 1. Cake said: The Pig whould win inteligent, but seal the seal whould win strenght. PIGS 1 - 0 SEALS ROUND 2! Physical performance. This round you get to decide witch ones physical performance is better, no were not talking about how cute they are but moving and strengt but to even it out we also take other physical things like running and swimming. Let the wierdnes begin. The seals are mighty in theyre physical performance, The seals can kill preatty mutch eny pray thats not bigger than they are. The seals are very limited when it comes to moving on the ground becouse of the 2 limbs they have. Theyre 2 fin like arms are located in the midlle of theyre puffy structured body thats rounded really big to the front so it whould pay of in water. Also the location of the fin arm things makes moving in ground hard. In water seal is effective, its torpedo like shape and 2 fin arms in the front and 1 compination of 2 fin leg thingys makes its swimming fast and easy. The seals also have a really big layer of fat inside theyre skin that gives them a good resistance against cold. The seals are awesome animals but awesome´r in water. Seasls also have theyre strong theet to grab the enemy or pray and then munch it away. The seals also like doing this and have also been tamed by humans, but it whould take a crap ton of centurys so theyd be like the pigs. Seals also have preatty good lounges so they can survive underwater for a preatty long time and watch some human idiots looking at them when diving. And then we come to the last rounds winner, the Pig. The Pig´s physical performance is quite impressive when looking at its belly. Pigs might be fat but they can run preatty fast and totaly faster than humans can. The Pigs are also good swimmers but are still better in ground. In nature this pig with no horns whould be gone in no time. The pig that whould be evened up in this one is the mutch bigger and stronger boar with horns but becouse the pig we choose is allready here we need to keep it here too. The pigs we consider pigs are actualy a human grown pig. It turned into a much tastyer and more inteligent but also more helpless pig becouse of the human protection and care. But becouse of humans, our pigs can propably survive from some though sitsuations or die becouse they think we will kill the predators. Also theyre more rewarding for the predators than the chase. But the human´s babby boars still have a litlle change becouse humans have tested 1 litlle thing. When you let the tamed pig free to the forest they will grow darker and much more protective hair and grow stronger, that means pig can also devolve from theyre tamed weak babby form, but they will never go fully back since they just grow hair and a litlle bit of muscle. But pigs are really good survivor and can survive with theyre nose up and legs down to the ground. WINNER OF ROUND..2 Now after 2 days of round 2, and STILL NO ONE VOTED! I cant whait for eternity so the winner is seals for the sake of it. SEALS 1 - 1 PIGS ROUND 3! RELEATIVES, aka Mini Boar´s V.S Walwurs´s BECOUSE OF THE CRAWLING FAILURE OF THE 2ND ROUND, we have to make the 3rd round something a litlle more interesting. In the 3rd round we test witch one of these animals have the releatives you like more. THE WALRUS! In the seal´s corner stands the majestic walrus thats way bigger than the seal but forms like a seal, its most known for its beautiful theet and large appareance. Walrus is WAAYYY slower in the ground than the seal but is like a military tank underwater, preatty fast and crushes preatty mutch every pray smaller than it is. The walrus´s are preatty violent animals and can even attack humans if they come too close. Walrus´s may look like kind giants but remember theyre tanky beasts. THE BOAR! In the pig´s corner are theyre really close releatives, the untamed forrest pig that is bigger and stronger. The boars also have big pointy things located in theyre face like the walrus has but theyre not theet, the male boar´s horns. The boar males have theyre horns as shelf defence and a wepoan against the enemy and compereative males in the mating season´s. The boars main defence against the enemy´s and even compereative males in the mating season is to charge up with the freaking horns pointed like double lances at the enemys face. They also might look like pigs but remember they can kick your ass when ever they want. PLEAAASE VOTE THIS TIME WINNER OF ROUND 3.... GOSH DAMNIT VOTE! Day 1 of whaiting: Ok now its getting redicilous.. i should have made this a blog post. Day 2 of whaiting: No! I will not let it pass till you vote im not gonna do enything! DAY 3! WE´ve got a winner! Thanks for Cakedude222 from helping me to get voters. The winner is Boars! PIGS 2-1 SEALS, if seals win round 4 there will be a 5th round. ROUND 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Final round: CUTENESS! This is the round that makes it a tie or a win. The subject is now pure opinion, but witch has more support? Seals! These cute and plum swimming mother truckers are preatty cute eh? COMMERCIAL! NOT! And then there are the pink babby´s called pigs................ theyre plum too. And the winner of the 4th round and the whole thing or the 5th round will be published tommorow with the knowlage of whats the next SHODOWN gonna be. TEASER: SOMETHING vs a Naturly thing WINNER OF ROUND 4! Day 1 No one voted! We will continue. Day 2 Im going to Jolos so im still gonna let it pass for 1 day and when i come back we´ll see. Day 3 Ok.. we´ll just call it there, Pigs win. CONGRATULATION´s Pigs! The next episode of THE SHODOWN´z is gonna be YOU/HUMANS V.s DIRT! The most epic battle in the human history. This is just strange ^ Category:Epic Category:Derp Category:Meaty Category:Fun Category:THE SHODOWN´z Category:Seals Category:Pigs Category:Vote Category:Whaiting for voters Category:Yeesh